


Sushi, woods and fire

by october_lady



Category: McMorrison, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, in the middle of nowhere, making a movie dressed in summer dresses in the middle of winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was probably one of the most difficult things to write. Simply because I'm more in the mood for reading, not for writing. But it was bugging me since I heard Jen talking about Rose in superlatives from the first row and I had to write something down or I'd get crazy.</p><p>Thanks to Andrea for suggesting a better word, thanks to Shannon repeated that she wanted me to write this and no thanks to Dyane who doesn't share my love for this cute ship and wants to keep Jen to herself.</p><p>And definitely no thanks to my brain that makes it incredibly difficult to write even this. I hate you, brain.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sushi, woods and fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably one of the most difficult things to write. Simply because I'm more in the mood for reading, not for writing. But it was bugging me since I heard Jen talking about Rose in superlatives from the first row and I had to write something down or I'd get crazy.
> 
> Thanks to Andrea for suggesting a better word, thanks to Shannon repeated that she wanted me to write this and no thanks to Dyane who doesn't share my love for this cute ship and wants to keep Jen to herself.
> 
> And definitely no thanks to my brain that makes it incredibly difficult to write even this. I hate you, brain.

“Alright everyone, we’re gonna start in about an hour, that’s enough time for you to get settled, eat and ready!” Jen looked around at the crew for the weekend and the RV circus they built. When people started to nod their understanding and started to leave to their temporary homes, the blonde turned around and climbed up the two steps, followed by Rose.

 

Jen threw her bag next to the bed and pulled out a bunch of papers. She was pacing back and forth in the small space, flipping through pages, making notes, alternating among mumbling under her breath. chewing her bottom lip and the pen she was holding.

 

“Jen,” Rose called at her from the couch she was sitting on. “Jen!” She grabbed her arm when the older blonde didn’t hear her and pulled her to stop. “Come sit down and eat.”

 

“I don’t have time for that, I need to go through all this.” Jen protested, a frown between her eyes.

  
“You already did that a couple times. There’s no need to be nervous, you’ve been doing a great job.” She smiled softly and pulled her arm gently to make her sit.

 

“Thanks, Rose, but we only have two days, it has to be perfect.”

 

“And it will, there is no talking so we won’t forget our lines and all three of us know exactly what we are supposed to do. Now eat,” Rose pushed the take out box with sushi in front of her.

 

“I’m not hungry,” Jen shook her head as she pulled her legs up on the couch.

 

“You want to do a great job? You need to eat. You haven’t eaten today yet, you’ve only had coffee.”

 

“How do you know that?” Jen rolled her head over to her right and narrowed her eyes at her friend.

 

“For God’s sake, if you don’t eat at least a few pieces, I’m going to force you!” Rose rolled her eyes and pushed the box closer to the other blonde.

 

“Fine!” Jen finally gave in and started to eat.

 

**********

 

The shooting went well, after they started and everything was flowing smoothly, Jen relaxed and dove into work, being in her element and feeling happy. She was a good director, encouraging people and giving orders and commands in a friendly way so no one felt badly.

 

“Cut!”

 

“Rose, put it on!” Jen rushed to the younger blonde with a fluffy coat and threw it over her exposed shoulders. “Someone please bring her a cup of hot tea?” She looked around and gestured to the assistants.

 

“Jen, I’m fine,” Rose tried not to roll her eyes but she slipped into the sleeves of the jacket.

 

“Zip it. No, you’re not, you’re cold and you’re going to get sick.” Jen frowned at her as she folded her arms on her chest.

 

“I can handle a bit of cold weather. Thank you,” she smiled at the girl who brought her the cup of tea and wrapped her fingers around it.

 

“Sure. But you’re almost naked, it’s freezing and we’ve been doing this for quite some time. I need to look at what we filmed and it might take a while so can you please zip the jacket?” Jen was pleading her, looking into the hazel eyes.

 

Rose sighed but smiled at the woman standing in front of her.

 

“Wanna help? I have the tea, you know…”

 

“Sure,” Jen smiled back at her and squatted down to reach the zipper on the long coat. She pulled it up, careful not to hit Rose’s hand and make her spill her tea. 

 

“Jen, can you please come look at it?” Someone called at her from the cameras.

 

“I’ll be right there!” She called back but didn’t turn around. She felt like their eyes locked and she didn’t want to look away just yet. “Thanks. For doing what I asked.” Jen dropped her hands from the zipper, standing there awkwardly with her arms along her body.

 

“I like it when you take care of me. I just like to tease you,” Rose smirked at her from behind her cup and took a sip of her tea.

 

“I knew it!” Jen hit her with pretended anger but a sparkle in her eyes.

 

“You should go,” Rose winked and gestured to the cameramans. 

 

The older blonde just nodded, knowing she really should watch it so that they can finish it soon but she narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at the other woman, letting her know that she won’t forget this statement.

 

Jen was looking at the short dailies they filmed and couldn’t help letting her thoughts wander to the petite blonde again. 

 

They’ve been great friends since they met, they clicked instantly, it was like a friendship at first word. She’s never been that close with any of her friends, it never felt as right as this. They had no secrets, there was no point in trying to keep them after all, as the other one knew they were lying. They never had to feel embarrassed or silly for saying or doing anything. 

 

There have been moments when she wondered if they crossed some imaginary line, if this was too much for a simple friendship. Like when they were walking with their fingers intertwined and sometimes one of them stroked the other one’s hand with her thumb absentmindedly. Or when they were having a “sleepover”, not willing to stop talking so they shared a bed and talked until one of them fell asleep. She often woke up to being held or holding the other blonde. And it always felt so right, so safe, comforting. 

 

She shook her head to force these thoughts away, she had work to do and only limited time. 

 

*********

 

“You really did a great job, guys!” Jen smiled tiredly at everyone. They finished a scene at the fire a while ago but they weren't quite ready yet to put it out. They were just sitting around, talking and enjoying the warmth. 

 

“So did you, director,” Rose smiled softly as she bumped her shoulder and rested her head on it. 

 

“The fire is almost gone and it's getting late, I guess it's time to put it out and get some sleep, or our director might get upset if we’re cranky tomorrow,” one of the men of the crew stood up and a few other people joined him.

 

“I’m gonna stay here a little longer. I promise to put it out properly and that I won’t be upset or cranky tomorrow,” Jen grinned at the group of leaving people and rested her head on Rose’s.

 

“Are you not tired?” Rose asked quietly, snuggling more into the blanket she was wrapped in. Somehow it was clear to everyone that she’s staying there too, no one would even think about questioning it.

 

“I am, but like, nicely tired, you know,” Jen smiled, looking into the dying flames.

 

“Hmm,” there was a soft smile in the wordless answer.

 

Minutes were flowing and they were just sitting there, enjoying the warmth and cold, still resting their heads on each other. Soon there were only a few small dying flames, signaling that it’s time to go.

 

“Come on, Ms director, you need your beauty sleep,” Rose rose from her spot and pulled the other blonde up with her.

“Are you saying that I’m not beautiful?” She turned her mouth into a pout and started to help Rose pour water on the fireplace. 

  
  


“Of course you are, princess, but that doesn’t mean you don’t need your beauty sleep.”

 

“Says the zombie.” Jen laughed and followed her into their RV. “Rose, I want to ask you something…”

 

“Let’s get inside first, it’s cold.” Rose shivered as she hurried to get inside and opened the door. “So, what did you want to ask me?”

 

“I just… wanted to make sure that you’re really okay with the scene tomorrow…” Jen said it quickly but nonchalantly like it’s not important and took of her coat, moving further into their weekend home.

 

“Jen, we talked about this. I really don’t have any problem with shower scenes,” Rose mumbled through the sweater she was just pulling over her head, throwing it and herself on the bed as she kicked off her shoes.

 

“I know, I want to know that you’re not doing it just because I asked you to…”

 

“I’d do it even if someone else asked me, it’s just a job, nothing else. Why are you so worried about it, you know it’s not the first time. Besides, nothing is going to be seen in the movie anyway.” 

 

“I know that!” Jen groaned and ran her hand through her hair. “I guess it’s different when it’s me asking you, you are my friend and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She moved herself up on the bed and leaned against the headboard next to her friend.

 

“I can’t be uncomfortable when you are there,” the younger blonde smiled and turned to look at her.

 

“What do you mean?” Jen sucked in her breath and turned slowly to face her.

 

“What do you want me to mean?” Rose sat up fully to be able to look at her.

 

“I… don’t know…” Jen was confused but her cheeks were on fire. She wasn’t sure if Rose meant what she thought she did. But what did she really think?

 

“Okay. Just, no matter what it means, I feel safe when you are around.” Rose took a deep breath and pulled her shirt over her head, sitting there only in her black bra.

 

“Rose… what are you…” Jen sat up but clearly failed looking into the hazel eyes. Instead, she was admiring the black lace, or maybe she was imaging what was underneath. 

 

“Jen,” Rose smiled at her and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look up. “I see the way you look at me…”

 

“I-” she stopped when Rose stroked her cheek.

 

“Have you ever thought about how close we are? How well we click together? How we know what the other one thinks and feels, how right it feels when we are together? How right and wonderful it feels when we touch?” She finished it in a whisper, as if she didn’t want to ruin the intimate atmosphere that settled between them.

 

Jen took a deep breath, ready to say something but she didn’t have a chance.

 

“Have you?”

 

Jen didn’t answer. She looked Rose in her eyes and suddenly she leaned forward, pressing their lips together. They brushed against each other in a soft kiss, in a light touch.

 

“Yes, yes I have.” She whispered, her hot breath tickling Rose on her lips.

 

They both grinned as they hugged each other to pull the other one closer. The younger blonde lost her balance and fell back into the pillows, pulling Jen with her. She laughed and wrapped her legs tightly around Jen’s waist.

 

“I love working with you,” Rose giggled and kissed her nose.

 

“So do I,” Jen got serious for a second but then she connected their lips again, this time there was more force, tongues demanding access and teeth biting lips. 


End file.
